


revelations.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not really but while theyre on the phone with someone, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander comes home to robbe pleasing himself with his toy and helps him finish after *a lot* of teasing.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> explicit as per usual.

Sander heard Robbe's moans echoing from down the hall the minute he stepped foot in their home. Robbe had messaged him earlier about needing Sander to come home and take care of him but Sander had suggested Robbe hold himself over until he got there. 

He strides over to the bedroom in blatant excitement, opening the door to see his boy naked on the bed, lying on his back. His skin is damp from sweat and his legs writhing on the bed. 

"Baby" he calls out.

Robbe turns towards the door, his brown eyes reaking of desperation. He takes a bit of a breath when he sees Sander and his hand slides from under him out to reach out to Sander to usher him over, "Missed you"

Sander kicks off his shoes and crawls on the bed and leans over to kiss Robbe and push his damp hair back off his forehead. "You look so beautiful" He compliments, glancing down to his sweaty chest, down to where his erection is rested on his lower abdomen. 

His places his hand flat on Robbes hard on applying some pressure and looks up at him, "How are you feeling? " he ask softly 

"Okay, why did you take so long?"

"Was busy" He sits up on his knees and lifts Robbe's legs up to take a peak at the lavender toy sitting pretty inside of him he was using to pleasure himself and nearly salivates at the sight. He feels his boyfriend's hands reach up to cradle his face, "Want you now"

He kisses Robbe's lips briefly but pulls away, "Just want to watch you do it. Keep going" He says lying on his side comfortably 

Robbe seems tired and too lazy to do so himself but he keeps his eyes locked on Sander, one leg bent so his foot is flat on the bed as he reaches in between in his legs and starts gently thrusting the dildo inside of his hole. 

"Why won't you help? You're here now" He whines. 

"Because I just want to watch you, you look really hot. If you want to come again after, I'll fuck you but just wanna stare at you right now"

Robbe seems unsatisfied with that answer but doesn't reply. 

"Move it a little faster" Sander says. 

Robbe grips the base tighter and starts shortening the thrusts, trying his best to keep his eyes from fluttering close.

Sander leans in to Robbe's face, caresses his bottom lip before gripping his jaw and laying a heavy kiss on him, it was fast and messy but Robbe chases his lips, not wanting him to pull away, "Sander" He whines against his lips.

Sanders not sure how long Robbe was going at it but but can tell he's already well into it and might not last much longer, "Keep going" 

Robbe fucks himself with the toy as his boyfriend swallows his moans in midst of their kiss. Eventually Robbe pulls back when he can no longer keep up with the coordination and resorts to breathing heavily against Sanders lips.

It felt like irrevocable torture having Sander so close to him while still yearning for his touch. Robbe didn't care where particularly, he just needed Sander closer. He needed Sanders touch on him. It simultaneously grounded him and turned him on. He settles with grabbing Sanders hand and interlocks it with his free hand.

Sander shoots him a quick flirtatious smile and glances down at the lavender toy and presses up against the base, wanting to nudge it up a little deeper and Robbe's eye shoot open. 

"Push it deeper until it hits your spot." Sander says. 

Robbe holds his breath as he delicately pushes it further inside of himself and his His head tilts back, his eyes nearly roll back at the continued stretch and depth. With Robbe's exposed neck, Sanders hand reaches up to softly grip it, locked into Robbe's heavy eyes, "Deeper, come on" Sander encourages with a lick to the shell of his ear. Robbes eyes roll back once more and he lets out a deep moan when he pushes the toy a little deeper. As Robbe is about to continue, Sanders phone goes off and Robbe seems to relax a bit, taking a breather but Sander tells him to keep going

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop."

His brows furrow as he watches his boyfriend pick up the call. He brings his hand back down to the toy, slowly rotating it but not too much to make it evident to whoever's on the call what's going on.

"I said keep going" Sander mouths. 

'I am" Robbe whines defensively. 

"Faster" 

Robbe nervously bites down his lip and starts thrusting the toy inside of himself, his face scrunched up, legs shaking a bit as his eyes never leave Sanders face.

He watches his boyfriend laugh on the line at whatever is said , "Yeah, I saw it too but he didn't say anything.'

Hes startled when Sander sits up and gets on his knees. Robbe watches his boyfriend in an anxious anticipation at where he was going and what he was about to do.

Sander keeps the phone to his ear by nudging up his shoulder and uses his hands to spread Robbe's legs open

"Yeah, when are you guys going? I've heard it just opened" Sander says as he waves Robbe's hand away and takes over and shows him the meaning of fucking the dildo fast and starts thrusting it inside of him hastlily until it hits his spot and is stuffed deep inside of him, so much so where Sander can barely grip the base. 

Robbe let's out a loud cry, his hands tugging on the pillow above him, back arching off the bed and inching up it. Sander briefly puts the call on mute and drags Robbes body back down on the bed and keeps him in place, "Look at me" 

A dazed and horny Robbe glances down towards his boyfriend whos keeping his legs pushed up in the air, "Need you to behave, are you going to be good for me? " 

His voice is a bit intimidating and Robbe swallows the lump in his throat and gives an obedient nod and Sander picks his phone back up, "Are you going to invite her to come with us?" He says as he starts to gently pick his ministrations back up. 

He begins rotating the dildo in circular motions, watching Robbes erection twitch against his abdomen. 

"Sander" He softly whines. Sander glances up at him and Robbe softly says, "the phone, please" Indicating he wanted Sander to hang up, he just wanted to soak up the pleasure his man taking care of him without the worry of being overheard. 

Sander brings his index finger up to his lips telling him to quiet down. He leans down to give him a kiss by his ear and softly mutters. "Red?"

Robbe shakes his head and Sander pecks his lips, "Love you"

"Me too but Sander... " He whimpers

Sander continues to talk with his friend and Robbe's complaints get lodged in his throat when Sander kneels back, his ass resting on his feet and drags Robbe up so his lower body is resting on Sanders lap, his butt lifted off of the bed. The change of angle immediately has Robbe dripping from his erection because somehow, the toy is just getting deeper. He's so desperate at this point, its hard to verbalize how bad he needs Sander and how bad he wants to come but he's had enough of the teasing and the half ass attention. He wants Sander to put this on pause or go all the way, not whatever this is. He leans up wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's neck and pulls him down until he falls on top of him, knocking the phone from where it was balanced, "Fuck, Robbe"

Once Robbe presses his lips to Sanders, he knows he's his now. Sander pulls away briefly to hang up the phone and rekindles the kiss. In midst of their tongues gliding against each others, Robbe blindly reaches for Sanders hand and pushes it down in between them, needing him to take over and push him to an orgasm. But instead Sander takes a hold of the dildo and slowly slides it out. Before Robbe can protest, he looks up at Sander who brings the toy up to his mouth and wraps his lips around it, sucking it off and Robbe is a quarter to combustion. Sanders tanned hands with the silver rings and its contrast with that hand wrapped around the pretty and soft lavender toy was something. And the sharp look of Sander's emerald eyes, it was all too much. Sander brings the toy he just drenched with his mouth back down and slides it back inside of him and the instant warmth and wetness sent a wave of shivers throughout him and the heat at the pit of his belly intensified. Sander starts gently fucking it inside of him as he leans down so they're face to face, "Does it feel good? Do you like it?" He whispers against his lips. 

"Mhmm" He mutters, closing the gap and his tongue diving in. All tongue, no finesse.

Sander pulls back from the kiss and starts kissing his way down Robbes tummy until he reaches his aching dick and envelops him into his mouth. Sander hums in contentment, he loved having his mouth filled and if it was with Robbes cock, even better.

Robbes legs tremble at the sudden warmth and heat around him and shakily says, "I'm gonna come, I'm coming Sander" He cries, no stopping himself once those lips got wrapped around him. "Dont stop, pleasee" He draws out, gaze locked down on Sander as his hands lock in his hair to keep him in place but the orgasm knocks him back down on the bed as his petite body quivers against the damp sheets

Sander pulls off of his cock once Robbe finishes coming and crawls up the bed, caressing his pink cheek, "Look at me"

It takes Robbe some time to recover and open his eyes and the first thing he says is,"Tell me, tell me please" His eyes and his brain are a bit foggy and he needs some words of comfort and grounding. 

"You were such a good boy, baby. So good for me" He reassures wrapping him in his arms, "Always so good" that seems to help Robbes breathing and push him out of his haze. After several moments,, he looks up at Sander and brings his hand down to his erection bulging out of pants

"Can you get on your knees for me? " Sander asks. Robbe gets up without a word and turns around, settling on his hands and knees. Sander carefully eases the toy out, giving a kiss to Robbes back when he whines at the loss. He leans up to kiss his shoulder and mutters, "Can you hold yourself open?"

Robbe rests his cheek firm against the pillow as he pops his ass further up in the air. His arms reach being himself to separate his cheeks for Sander. The blond nearly starts salivating at Robbes used hole as he tugs his own pants down just far enough to release himself, his erection slapping up against his stomach.

He holds himself at the base and glides himself against his boyfriend's rim, catching it every so often.

"Sander." He hears his boy softly say his name. "Are you going to come inside me?"

"Yeah, is that what you want?" 

He nods eagerly, exposing himself some more and Sander feels the tension in his lower abdomen tighten from how close he is. He finally starts to touch himself. His erection had been constrained for a while, so it doesn't take long for his breathing to get audible and heavy. His chest heaving and his hand tightening as he hovers over the edge. 

"Please baby" He hears Robbe beg and Sanders eyes roll back at the sound of his baby's voice and he shoots inside of Robbe, who's letting out soft mewls himself. "God" Robbe groans as Sander fills him up. Sander swiftly pulls out and spills the rest on Robbes back, not even anctipating he was going to come that much or that hard. When Sander comes down, he flops down beside Robbe who finally allows his hips to sink into the bed. He looks to Sander who's catching his breath and runs his fingers delicately up and down his chest.

Sander finally turns to Robbe and picks up his hand to kiss it. He reaches down to his ass and circles his wet rim, "Feeling okay?"

He nods, leaning over to peck his pink lips, "I'm okay" Robbe scoots closer and rest his head on Sanders chest but then groans at the barrier of the t shirt. Sander sits up to tug off his shirt and lies back down, pulling Robbe into his arms to rest on him. He plays with his brunette hair as he pecks a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I like being good for you" He hears Robbe mutter. 

"Yeah?" He knows this and they've discussed it but its always nice getting the reminder. 

Robbe nods against his chest, "And when you tell me I'm being good, I really like that too"

Sander lifts Robbes head up and looks at him, cradling his face, "You're always good for me. Always"

Robbe smiles softly and leans down to kiss him and giggles when Sander swoops him up in his arms so they can take a shower together. 

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
